staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
11 Listopada 2000
TVP 1 07:00 Stajemy jak ojce - fragment Galowego Koncertu 08:00 Zwierzęta świata: Południowe Maroko - Kraina piasku i gadów (odc. 2) - film dok. prod. franc. 08:30 Koza pana Seguin'a - film anim. prod. franc. 09:25 Dom, odc. 18/20 - serial prod. TVP 10:55 Polska na Ziemi Świętej 11:35 Żołnierz nieznany 11:50 Swięto Niepodległości - transmisja głównych uroczystości 13:10 Wiadomości 13:20 A to Polska właśnie: Siedlce 14:00 Opowieści Mórz Południowych - serial prod. australijskiej 14:50 Lecznica pod św. Franciszkiem (odc. 2) 15:20 Szaleństwa panny Ewy - film prod. polskiej 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Kochamy polskie serial - teleturniej 17:45 Lista przebojów 18:05 Na wielkiej scenie: Hanna Gronkiewicz-Waltz kontra Danuta Wieniek 19:00 Wieczorynka: Sznurowadło w supełki 19:30 Wiadomości 19:51 Sport 19:56 Prognoza pogody 20:05 Amok - film fab. prod. pol. (za zgodą rodziców) 21:50 Zabawa w boga - film fab. prod. USA (za zgodą rodziców) 00:55 Klan (390) - telenowela TVP 01:20 Klan (391) - telenowela TVP 01:45 Klan (392) - telenowela TVP 02:10 Szczur portowy - film fab. prod. USA (tylko dla dorosłych) 03:40 W lesie, nad jeziorem - film fab. prod. USA (za zgodą rodziców) 05:05 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 07:00 Echa tygodnia - dla niesłyszących 07:30 Tacy sami 08:00 Program lokalny 09:00 Doogie Howser - lekarz medycyny (6) - serial prod. USA 09:25 Ej przeleciał ptaszek - 50 lat Mazowsza 10:05 Klasztory polskie: Norbertanki zwierzynieckie 10:35 Nasz kochany Lwów: Koncert z VI Festiwalu Kultury Kresowej 11:35 Kino bez rodziców: Jetsonowie - serial anim. prod. USA 12:00 Czarna strzała - film fab. prod. USA 13:35 Zgadula - teleturniej 14:00 Arka Noego 14:30 Familiada - teleturniej 15:00 Złotopolscy - telenowela TVP 15:30 Wielka gra - teleturniej 16:30 M jak miłość - serial TVP 17:10 Musieli zwyciężyć - film dok. Anieli Czerniakowskiej 18:00 Program lokalny 18:21 Pogoda 18:30 Panorama 18:50 Dwójkomania 18:55 Sukces - serial TVP 19:25 Niepodległa - widowisko historyczno-muzyczne (powt.) 19:55 Statek szalony czyli płyniemy 20:40 Dwójkomania 20:50 Słowo na niedzielę 21:00 Panorama 21:20 Sport-telegram 21:26 Prognoza pogody 21:45 Operacja Samum - film fab. prod. pol. 23:20 Niektóre piosenki Kabaretu Starszych Panów 00:15 Chybiony cel - film fab. prod. USA (tylko dla dorosłych) 01:55 Zakończenie programu Polsat 6.00 Disco Relax 7.00 Dyżurny satyryk kraju 7.30 W drodze 8.00 4 x 4 - mag. motoryzacyjny 8.30 Spiderman (35) 9.00 Godzilla (15) 9.30 Power Rangers (124) 10.00 Strażnik Teksasu (161) 10.35 Ojcowie i synowie - film USA 12.20 Ci wspaniali mężczyźni w swych latających maszynach - film USA 14.45 Gospodarz 15.15 Disco Polo Live 15.50 Fundacja Polsat 16.00 Informacje 16.20 Dyżurny satyryk kraju 16.50 Przyjaciele (93) 17.20 Asy z klasy (11) 18.10 Idź na całość 19.05 Adam i Ewa (13) 20.00 Świat według Kiepskich 20.30 Duża przerwa (11) 20.50 Losowanie Lotto i Szczęśliwego Numerka 21.05 Życiowa szansa - teleturniej 22.00 Cichy zabójca - film USA 23.45 Opowieści z krypty (73) - film USA 1.15 Strzeżone tajemnice - film USA 3.00 Muzyka na BIS TVN 7.00 Telesklep 8.00 Albert (17) - serial anim. dla dzieci 8.20 Kapitan Planeta (15) - serial anim. dla dzieci 8.45 Mama, tata i ja - teleturniej dla dzieci i rodziców 9.10 Zorro (19) - serial anim. 9.35 Malusińscy (24) - serial anim. 10.00 Pepsi chart - prog. muzyczny 10.30 Gwiezdne wrota (21) - serial 11.30 Nie do pary (11) - serial USA 12.00 Cyfra - magazyn nowych technologii 12.30 Automaniak 13.00 Rio Bravo - western USA 15.50 Brygada ratunkowa (11) - serial obyczajowy USA 16.50 Jesień w kolorze Indygo 18.30 Maraton uśmiechu - program rozrywkowy 19.00 TVN Fakty 19.35 Milionerzy - teleturniej 20.25 Ananasy z mojej klasy program rozrywkowy 21.30 Robin Hood książę złodziei - film przygodowy USA 23.20 Portret zabójcy (21) - serial 0.15 Niebezpieczny posag - film 1.50 Granie na zawołanie TVP 3 Regionalna 7.00 Hallo Spencer 7.25 Parowóz Tomek i jego przyjaciele 8.00 OTV 9.50 Bałtyk - reportaż 10.00 Film tygodnia - Bentinek 10.55 Świat cudów 11.30 Polska, której nie widać 11.45 Telewizyjny magazyn przyrodniczy 12.15 Jesienna telejazda 12.30 Urodzone na wolności 13.25 Wielcy odkrywcy 14.15 Pogranicza medycyny 14.30 Kino familijne - Tajemnicze archiwum Shelby Wool 15.00 Zwierzęta mroźnej północy 15.30 Vera bila 16.15 Teletransmisje 16.40 Teleturniej - Wieża 17.00 OTV 19.00 Kino wieczorne - Chłopaki z Fiatbusch 20.35 Łódż Kaliska 2 21.00 OTV 22.00 Kino mocne - Płonące łóżko 23.30 Carmen - teatr I TVP 3 Katowice 7.00 Hallo Spencer 7.25 Parowóz Tomek i jego przyjaciele 8.00 Muzyka na bis 8.30 Z życia kościoła - magazyn katolicki 8.50 TV Katowice proponuje 9.50 Bałtyk - reportaż 10.00 Film tygodnia - Bentinek 10.55 Świat cudów 11.30 Polska, której nie widać 11.45 Telewizyjny magazyn przyrodniczy 12.15 Jesienna telejazda 12.30 Natura - magazyn ekologiczny 13.00 Wojciech Kilar o Antonim Wicie 13.20 Teleliga 2000 - teleturniej sportowy 13.50 Muzyka na bis 14.20 TV Katowice proponuje 14.30 Kino familijne - Tajemnicze archiwum Shelby Wool 15.00 Zwierzęta mroźnej północy 15.30 Vera bila 16.15 Teletransmisje 16.40 Teleturniej - Wieża 17.00 Bez ściemniania 17.50 Palce lizać - kuchnia regionalna 18.00 Aktualności - program informacyjny 18.15 Wiadomości sportowe 18.20 Gorący reportaż 19.00 Kino wieczorne - Chłopaki z Fiatbusch 20.35 Łódż Kaliska 2 21.00 Święto niepodległości w regionie 21.30 Aktualności - program Informacyjny 21.40 Wiadomości sportowe 22.00 Kino mocne - Płonące łóżko 23.30 Carmen - teatr I TVP 3 Kraków 7.00 Hallo Spencer 7.25 Parowóz Tomek i jego przyjaciele 8.00 Kronika 8.10 Pogoda za oknem 8.15 Wiara i życie - program redakcji katolickiej 8.40 Podpowiedzi w plenerze 9.50 Bałtyk - reportaż 10.00 Film tygodnia - Bentinek 10.55 Świat cudów 11.30 Polska, której nie widać 11.45 Telewizyjny magazyn przyrodniczy 12.15 Jesienna telejazda 12.30 Urodzone na wolności 13.25 Wielcy odkrywcy 14.15 Pogranicza medycyny 14.30 Kino familijne - Tajemnicze archiwum Shelby Wool 15.00 Zwierzęta mroźnej północy 15.30 Vera bila 16.15 Teletransmisje 16.40 Teleturniej - Wieża 17.00 Reportaż kulturalny 17.30 Portrety 18.00 Kronika 18.20 Pierwsza Brygada - program Grzegorza Kościńskiego 18.55 Warto wiedzieć 19.00 Kino wieczorne - Chłopaki z Fiatbusch 20.35 Łódż Kaliska 2 21.00 Śpiewnik ilustrowany 21.25 Warto wiedzieć 21.30 Kronika 21.45 Wiadomości sportowe 22.00 Kino mocne - Płonące łóżko 23.30 Carmen - teatr I TVP 3 Wrocław 7.00 Hallo Spencer 7.25 Parowóz Tomek i jego przyjaciele 8.00 Fakty 8.15 Agro - Fakty 8.30 Gadu, gadu - pr. dla dzieci 9.50 Bałtyk - reportaż 10.00 Film tygodnia - Bentinek 10.55 Świat cudów 11.30 Polska, której nie widać 11.45 Telewizyjny magazyn przyrodniczy 12.15 Jesienna telejazda 12.30 Urodzone na wolności 13.25 Wielcy odkrywcy 14.15 Pogranicza medycyny 14.30 Kino familijne - Tajemnicze archiwum Shelby Wool 15.00 Zwierzęta mroźnej północy 15.30 Vera bila 16.15 Teletransmisje 16.40 Teleturniej - Wieża 17.00 W kręgu wiary - mag. katolicki 18.00 Fakty 18.20 Prognoza pogody 18.20 Rozmowy z Fredrą 18.25 Wkręt 18.50 Czas na bajkę 19.00 Kino wieczorne - Chłopaki z Fiatbusch 20.35 Łódż Kaliska 2 21.00 Artyści estrady - pr. rozrywkowy 21.30 Fakty 21.45 Sport 22.00 Kino mocne - Płonące łóżko 23.30 Carmen - teatr I TV 4 6.30 Sandokan [15 - serial anim. 7.00 Wojownicze żółwie 10 - komediowy serial USA 7.30 Po drugiej stronie lustra 19 - serial fantastyczny 8.00 V Max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 8.30 Ginący świat: Roponośne oazy - film dok., Wlk. Brytania 9.00 Kłopoty małe i duże 5 - serial 9.30 Sandokan 16 - serial anim. 10.00 Reboot 17- serial dla dzieci 10.30 Wojownicze żółwie 11 - serial 11.00 Kapitan Power 16 - serial 11.30 Po drugiej stronie lustra 20 12.00 Watykan - państwo papieży 2/10 - cykl dokumentalny 12.30 Ginący świat. Wszyscy za jednego ... - film dok. 13.00 Kinomaniak - odjazdowy magazyn filmowy 13.30 Gilette - magazyn 14.00 A kuku - prog. rozrywkowy 14.25 Miasteczko zwane Niepamięć 16.15 Podryw kontrolowany - program rozrywkowy 16.45 Czułość i kłamstwa 99,100 17.45 Dziennik 18.05 Odlotowy flirt - komedia USA 20.00 Gang panny Glenn 9 - serial 21.00 Drogówka - magazyn policyjny 21.30 Magazyn sportowy - Supergol 22.30 Siedmiu wspaniałych 4 - serial 23.30 Zdrada uczuć - dramat USA 1.15 VIP 1.25 Strefa P - program muzyczny 2.15 Zakończenie programu RTL 7 6.00 Teledyski 7.00 Odjazdowe kreskówki 10.25 Beczka śmiechu - program rozrywkowy 10.50 Zagubiony w czasie - serial 11.40 Tata major - serial 12.05 Tajemnicza wyspa - serial 12.30 Ukryte miasto - serial 13.00 Gra w przeboje - teleturniej 13.25 Trzecia planeta od Słońca 13.50 Akcja Picasso - film 15.30 SeaQuest - serial 16.20 Grom w raju - serial 17.05 Czynnik PSI IV - serial 17.55 Śmiechoteka - program rozrywkowy 18.30 Gra w przeboje - teleturniej 19.00 Zoom - magazyn sensacji 19.30 Zwariowana kamera - program rozrywkowy 20.05 Wojna o Jessicę - film 21.50 Pocałunek mordercy - thriller 23.35 Greenstone - serial 0.25 Czynnik PSI IV - serial 1.10 Arctic Blue - film 2.45 Rzeźnia nr 5 - film 4.25 Teleshopping TV Polonia 6.00 Trzecia granica 6.45 Katalog zabytków: Elbląg - katedra 7.00 Echa tygodnia 7.30 Klan 8.00 Śladami Legionów 9.00 Teledyski na życzenie 9.15 Cybermania 9.40 Babar 10.00 Hity satelity - propozycje programowe TV Polonia na nadchodzący tydzień 10.15 Teatr dla Dzieci: W tym domu nie straszy 10.55 Filmowe wcielenia Marszałka 11.05 Tradycje: Cerkiew w Supraślu 11.35 Filmowe wcielenia Marszałka 11.50 Święto Niepodległości 13.10 Skarbiec 13.40 Ignacy Jan Paderewski 14.10 Filmowe wcielenia Marszałka 14.30 Kocham Polskę 15.00 Raz na ludowo - koncert laueratów Szansy na sukces - cz. 1 15.55 Sensacje XX wieku: Dwa żywioły. Skrzydła 16.25 Magazyn polonijny z Litwy 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 Polityk przy szabli - reportaż z uroczystości odsłonięcia pomnika gen. W. Sikorskiego w Londynie 17.45 Filmowe wcielenia Marszałka 17.50 Ignacy Jan Paderewski 18.15 Na dobre i na złe 19.00 Nasz przyjaciel Mietek - mój przyjaciel Papież 19.15 Dobranocka: Bolek i Lolek w Europie 19.30 Wiadomości 19.50 Pogoda 19.53 Sport 19.55 Wrota Europy 21.10 Benefis Mistrza - jublieusz prof. Stefana Suligrosza 22.00 Ignacy Jan Paderewski 22.30 Panorama 22.50 Sport-telegram 23.00 Filmowe wcielenia Marszałka 23.10 Wielki Koncert Urodzinowy 1.05 Dziennik telewizyjny 1.15 Bolek i Lolek w Europie 1.30 Wiadomości 1.50 Sport 1.54 Pogoda 1.55 Wrota Europy 3.10 Benefis Mistrza - jublieusz prof. Stefana Suligrosza 4.00 Polityk przy szabli - reportaż 4.30 Skarbiec - magazyn historyczno-kulturalny, wydanie świąteczne z okazji 11 listopada 5.00 Panorama 5.25 Sport-telegram 5.30 Sensacje XX wieku: Dwa żywioły. Skrzydła 5.55 Nasz przyjaciel Mietek - mój przyjaciel Papież - reportaż 6.15 Zakończenie programu TV Niepokalanów 9.05 Słowo życia - Ewangelia dnia 9.10 Kalendarz liturgiczny: św. Marcina z Tours 9.15 Odkrywamy planetę Ziemia: Kaniony - film przyrodniczy 10.00 Opowieści Maurycego Szwendaczki - prog. dla dzieci 10.15 Trzy misie: Pożegnalny bal - bajka dla dzieci 10.40 W nurcie wspomnień - film dok. 11.45 Islam - felieton 12.00 Na strunach gitary - reportaż 12.20 Sam na sam z Bogiem - film o św. Pawle Pustelniku 12.40 Saul i Dawid 2 - film fab. 13.40 Bóg istnieje - film dok. 14.10 Medycyna rodzinna: Neuroradiologia zabiegowa 14.25 Pielgrzym - reportaż 14.45 U Pana Boga za piecem 57 - mag. niepełnosprawnych 15.00 Koronka do Miłosierdzia Bożego 15.15 Ojciec Kolbe - film dok. 15.40 Ludzie z Nuba - reportaż 16.05 Kalendarz liturgiczny: św. Marcina z Tours 16.10 Sudan - film dok. 16.30 Magazyn Diecezji Warszawskiej i Warszawsko-Praskiej 17.00 Religie i środowisko - reportaż 17.15 Magiczna Italia 2 - film 17.45 Frygijskie hierapolis - film 18.15 Przegląd niedzieli - magazyn 18.25 Muzyczne okienko 19.00 Tydzień w Kościele - przegląd wydarzeń 19.20 Zaczarowany ołówek: U celu podróży - film rysunkowy dla dzieci 19.30 Religia prawdziwa - film dok. 19.55 Dwory i dworki polskie: Czerwonka - impresja filmowa 20.00 Koncert życzeń 20.35 Różaniec: część chwalebna 21.00 Apel Jasnogórski 21.05 Słowo życia - Ewangelia dnia 21.10 Tajemniczy kościół św. Stefana w Bolonii - film dokumentalny 21.30 Na progu nadziei 1 - koncert z okazji 20-lecia pontyfikatu Jana Pawła II 22.25 Święty Serafin z Montegranaro - film dok. 22.50 Spotkanie muzyczne w Instytucie Słowackim - relacja 23.00 Wielkopolska - film turystyczno-krajoznawczy 23.25 Marcello Candia - skrzydła solidarności - film dok. MTV Polska 09.00 Polska Lista MTV - lista przebojów 11.00 Weekend przed Europe Music Awards 2000 12.00 MTV News - wiadomości 12.10 Weekend przed Europe Music Awards 2000 16.00 Total Request 17.00 Movie Special: Filmy animowane - magazyn filmowy (powt.) 17.30 Data Videos - wszystko o przebojach 19.00 MTV News - wiadomości (powt.) 19.10 20 Klubowych - lista przebojów 21.00 Global Groove - program muzyczny 22.00 Disco 2000 - największe i najnowsze przeboje muzyki disco 01.00 Chill Out Zone - nocny relaks MTV 05.00 Non Stop Hits - przeboje non stop TV 4 Zielona Góra 06.30 Sandokan (16) - serial animowany (30 min) (dubbing) (powt.) 07.00 Magazyn poranny 07.30 Po drugiej stronie lustra (Mirror, Mirror) (20) - serial SF, Australia 1996, reż. John Banas, wyk. Petra Jared, Michala Banas, Judy McIntosh, Peter Bensley (30 min) (powt.) 08.00 A kuku - program rozrywkowy 08.30 Watykan Jana Pawła II (2/10) - serial dokumentalny, Polska 2000 09.00 Ginący świat. Wszyscy za jednego... - serial dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 1985 09.30 Sandokan (17) - serial animowany (30 min) (dubbing) 10.00 Reboot (18) - serial animowany (30 min) (dubbing) 10.30 Wojownicze żółwie (Ninja Turtless: The Next Mutation) (12) - serial przygodowy, USA 1997, wyk. Jarred Blancard, Mitchell A. Lee Yuen, Gabe Khouth, Richard Yee (20 min) 11.00 Kapitan Power (17) - serial dla dzieci 11.30 Po drugiej stronie lustra (Mirror, Mirror) (21) - serial SF, Australia 1996, reż. John Banas, wyk. Petra Jared, Michala Banas, Judy McIntosh, Peter Bensley (30 min) 12.00 Ginący świat. Zaczarowany księżyc - serial dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 1985 12.30 V max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 13.00 Dom Muratora - magazyn poradnikowy 13.30 Podryw kontrolowany - program rozrywkowy 14.00 Najdłuższy dzień (The Longest Day) (2-ost.) - dramat wojenny, USA 1962, reż. Ken Annakin/Andrew Marton/Bernhard Wicki, wyk. John Wayne, Robert Mitchum, Richard Burton, Sean Connery (95 min) 15.50 Luzik (Get Real) (11) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1999, reż. Scott Winant, wyk. John Tenney, Debrah Farentino, Eric Christian Olsen, Jesse Eisenberg (30 min) 16.45 Czułość i kłamstwa (101,102) - telenowela, Polska 2000, reż. Natalia Koryncka-Gruz/Jarosław Żamojda, wyk. Mirosław Krawczyk, Maria Gładkowska, Tomasz Tomaszewski, Paweł Deląg (55 min) (powt.) 17.45 Informacje TV-51 18.05 Gangu Olsena skok przez płot (Olsenbandens flugt over plankevaerket) - komedia, Dania 1981, reż. Erik Balling, wyk. Ove Sprogoe, Morten Grunwald, Poul Bundgaard, Axel Stroebye (90 min) 20.00 Powrót na planetę małp (Back to the Planet of the Apes) - film SF, USA 1974, reż. Don Weis/Arnold Laven, wyk. Roddy McDowall, Ron Harper, James Naughton, Both Coleman (92 min) 21.55 Policyjny klan (Turks) (11) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1999, reż. Robert Singer, wyk. William Devane, David Cubitt, Helen Carey, Matthew John Armstrong (60 min) 22.55 Tańczący z cieniem (Shadow Dancer) - film sensacyjny, USA 1997, reż. Michael Paul Girard, wyk. April Breneman, Kim Dawson, John McCafferty, Gabriella Hall (80 min) 00.45 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 00.55 Strefa P - program muzyczny 01.45 Zakończenie programu Dsf 06.00 Magazyn reklamowy 06.30 Lumberjack (26) - magazyn sportowy (powt.) 07.00 Fun Zone (13) - magazyn sportowy (powt.) 07.15 Monster Trucks (4) (powt.) 08.15 Magazyn reklamowy 08.45 Amerykańscy gladiatorzy (2) (powt.) 09.45 NHL Powerweek - magazyn hokejowy 10.15 W NBA - magazyn koszykarski 10.45 Touchdown - magazyn futbolu amerykańskiego 11.15 Stoke - magazyn sportów ekstremalnych (powt.) 11.45 Normalni - magazyn ludzi niepełnosprawnych 12.15 UEFA Champions League Magazin (powt.) 13.15 Piłka nożna: 2 liga niemiecka - 12 kolejka (powt.) 14.00 World Soccer - magazyn piłkarski 14.30 Damon Hill's Wild & Whacky Races (4) - magazyn sportów motorowych (powt.) 15.00 Rallye Action - magazyn sportów motorowych 16.00 Motorvision Classic (11) - magazyn motoryzacyjny (powt.) 17.00 Gillette World Sport Special 17.30 DSF Newscenter - aktualności 17.45 Piłka nożna: 2 liga niemiecka - 12 kolejka 18.30 Touchdown - magazyn futbolu amerykańskiego (powt.) 19.00 W NBA - magazyn koszykarski (powt.) 19.30 NHL Powerweek - magazyn hokejowy (powt.) 20.00 DSF Newscenter - aktualności 20.15 (na żywo) Koszykówka: Liga niemiecka - zapowiedź meczu 20.30 (na żywo) Koszykówka: Liga niemiecka - mecz Avitos Gießen - HerzogTel Trier 22.15 (na żywo) Koszykówka: Liga niemiecka - analiza meczu 22.30 DSF Newscenter - aktualności 22.45 Sport motocyklowy: Halowe zawody supercrossowe w Stuttgarcie 23.45 Wrestling: WCW Nitro 01.30 Best Direct - magazyn reklamowy 02.00 Nightshow - magazyn reklamowy 02.30 Lumberjack (27) - magazyn sportowy (powt.) 03.00 Nightshow - magazyn reklamowy 03.30 Monster Trucks (33) (powt.) 04.00 Wrestling: WCW Nitro (powt.) MCM 06.00 MCM Tubes - teledyski 11.30 Free Top MCM - magazyn belgijski 12.00 Le 13' Music: Hooverphonic - magazyn muzyczny 12.15 MCM Tubes - teledyski 12.25 Replay - nowości gier wideo 12.30 MCM Tubes - teledyski 12.45 Le Journal de la Musique - muzyczny magazyn informacyjny 13.15 L'Integrale: Beastie Boys - magazyn muzyczny 14.45 MCM Tubes - teledyski 15.00 Playlist 100% Europe 16.25 Replay - magazyn gier wideo 16.30 Cinemascope - magazyn filmowy 17.00 Clipline - magazyn 17.30 B'n'G (Boys and Girls) 18.00 Airplay - radiowe hity 18.30 Le 13' Music: Hooverphonic - magazyn muzyczny 18.45 MCM And Co. - program rozrywkowy 19.00 World Access 19.30 Le Journal de la Musique - muzyczny magazyn informacyjny 20.00 MCM Tubes - teledyski 20.30 Legenda 21.00 Fuzja - magazyn belgijski 21.30 Le Mag: Offspring - magazyn muzyczny 22.30 Le Journal de la Musique - muzyczny magazyn informacyjny 23.00 Carte Blanche - Vanessa Paradis 02.00 MCM Tubes - teledyski Wizja 1 07.30 Daria (19,20) - serial animowany, USA (60 min) 08.30 Po drugiej stronie (So Weird) (10) - serial dla młodzieży, USA 1999, wyk. Cara DeLizia, Patrick Levis, Mackenzie Phillips, Erik Von Detten (30 min) 09.00 Świeża dostawa: Szołbiz Info - program rozrywkowy 09.30 Portrety gwiazd: Jamie Lee Curtis - wywiady z gwiazdami 10.30 Oprah Winfrey przedstawia - talk show 11.15 Ricki Lake - talk show 12.00 Zwierzaki Hollywood (Hollywood Pets) (10) - serial dokumentalny (30 min) 12.30 Ruby Wax i... (4) - talk show 13.00 Świeża dostawa: Szołbiz Info - program rozrywkowy 13.30 Reporterzy mody - magazyn rozmaitości 14.00 Wysoka stawka (Traders) (10) - serial obyczajowy, Kanada 1996, wyk. Sonja Smith, David Cubitt, Bruce Gray, David Hewlett (60 min) 15.00 Młodzi gniewni (Dangerous Minds) (5) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1996, reż. Allan Arkush/James Hayman/Michael Lange, wyk. Annie Potts, William Converse-Roberts, Stanley Anderson, Jenny Gago (60 min) 16.00 Portrety gwiazd: Marlee Matlin - wywiady z gwiazdami 17.00 Świeża dostawa: Szołbiz Info - program rozrywkowy 17.30 Para nie do pary (Will and Grace) (13): Sekrety i... - serial komediowy, USA 1998, wyk. Eric McCormack, Debra Messing, Megan Mullally, Sean Hayes (30 min) 18.00 Buffy - postrach wampirów (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) (10) - serial fantastyczny, USA 1999, wyk. Sarah Michelle Gellar, Nicholas Brendon, Charisma Carpenter, Anthony Stewart Head (60 min) 19.00 Nowy serial: Wojownicy: Walka o przetrwanie (5) - program rozrywkowy 20.00 Nigdy w to nie uwierzycie!: Niesamowite historie z archiwum Ripleya (10) - program dokumentalny 21.00 Świeża dostawa: Policyjne taśmy wideo (5) - program dokumentalny 22.00 Kłamca (Liar) - film kryminalny, USA 1997, reż. Joshua Pate, wyk. Tim Roth, Chris Penn, Michael Rooker, Ellen Burstyn (98 min) 23.40 Wyśniona namiętność (Passion of Mind) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 2000, reż. Alain Berliner, wyk. Demi Moore, Stellan Starsgard, William Fichtner, Sinead Cusack (105 min) 01.20 Córka żołnierza nigdy nie płacze (A Soldiers Daughter Never Cries) - film psychologiczny, USA 1998, reż. James Ivory, wyk. Kris Kristofferson, Barbara Hershey, LeeLee Sobieski, Jane Birkin (110 min) 03.25 Gwiazdka w Quercy (Christmas in Quercy) - film obyczajowy, Francja 1996, reż. Raymond Pinoteau, wyk. Stephanie Postic, Daniel San Pedro, Vincent Martin, Jean-Claude Bourbault (90 min) MarcoPolo 04.30 Klub Marcopolo - Tygodnik Informacji Turystycznej 05.00 Za morzem 05.30 Włoskie pejzaże: Toskania: wybrzeże etruskie 06.00 Sail Away: Rumunia; Jezioro Michigan 06.30 Atlas - Paryż 07.30 Tyrol - reportaż 08.00 Marcopolo Express - Kapsztad 08.30 Sycylia: od Erice po Wyspy Egackie - reportaż 09.00 Za horyzontem: Chorwacja 09.30 Ludzie i miejsca: Kopenhaga (1) 10.00 Zwiedzamy świat razem z wami - amatorskie filmy z wakacji widzów 10.30 Rzeki 11.00 Pejzaże: Bali 12.00 Wędrówki: Słowenia 12.30 Odkrywamy Amerykę - Virginia Civil War Parks 13.30 Adventure - Zima w Quebeku 14.00 Za morzem: Brazylia (6) 14.30 Explorer: Projekt Trans-Azja etap 30 15.00 Pielgrzymki - Via Francigena (1) 15.30 Północny - Zachód USA - reportaż 16.00 Przewodnik Marcopolo: Dolomity: Sesto i Andalo 16.30 Dalekie podróże: Egipt 17.00 Ogrody: Angielskie rezydencje 18.00 Wędrówki: Asturia 18.30 Atlas - Antyle 19.30 Mistral: Jemen 20.00 Pejzaże: Zatoka Kalifornijska 20.30 Explorer: Projekt Trans-Azja etap 30 21.00 Landscape - Cypr (2) 21.30 Ludzie i miejsca: Barbados (2) 22.00 Jubileusz 2000 - Padwa 22.30 Zwiedzamy świat razem z wami - amatorskie filmy z wakacji widzów 23.00 Wielka Brytania z lotu ptaka: Wybrzeże Wielkiej Brytanii 00.00 Europolis - Berlin (1) 00.30 Odkrywamy Amerykę - Everglades 01.30 Klub Marcopolo - Tygodnik Informacji Turystycznej 02.00 Za morzem 02.30 Włoskie pejzaże: Toskania: wybrzeże etruskie 03.00 Sail Away: Rumunia; Jezioro Michigan 03.30 Atlas - Paryż